


Exhibition

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Prurience [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, As in very public, Bottom Harry Potter, Exhibitionism, Harry is Charlus' younger brother, M/M, Public Sex, Tom and Harry are smitten with each other, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed.





	Exhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

The Slytherin common room had always seems to Harry a study in opposites. At first glance, it was a typical gloomy room in the dungeons, damp and dark and unfriendly. But unlike all the other rooms below the castle of Hogwarts, the common room was always comfortably warm in the winter, and cool in the summer. The decor might seem a little dark at first, but once your eyes adjusted it was actually pretty well-lit. It felt like it was separate from the outside world.  
  
Harry liked sitting in the common room. He preferred it to the library, to the dorms, to the great hall, only because it had a kind of atmosphere he loved. A carefully structured atmosphere that was only born from a carefully structured hierarchy - the reason for which was sitting behind him, arm around his shoulder as he busied himself _holding court_  - though of course he'd not refer to it as such if asked.  
  
He burrowed a little closer into his lover's side, bowing his back to get under the shoulder, and was rewarded with a soft kiss to the top of his head. He smiled, and went back to his book. To the rest of the common room, Harry was reading a romance novel completely unashamedly. He could feel the exasperated glances, the amused whispers, and was glad for it. Every person here and in the rest of this school underestimated him and his skills and his intelligence except, of course, his beloved Tom. And that was the way Harry liked it best.  
  
He went back to the description of a particularly violent dismembering curse, humming thoughtfully. Tom's fingers were tangled in the front of his robes, dancing up and down casually, and Harry laid his own on top without thought as he crinkled his nose in disgust, unimpressed.  
  
Far too bloody.  
  
He moved on to the next spell, and smiled in approval. Now _this_  was more his style - subtle, slow and undetectable, a spell only discovered when it was far too late, leaving a glass figure in its wake. He sighed and stroked a finger against his lover's, just as the boy's hand inched down to Harry's crotch and gave a teasing squeeze-  
  
Harry gasped, his legs loosening from where they were loosely crossed almost automatically. He leaned back further, relaxing and Tom pushed his nose into Harry's hair softly, breathing in deeply.  
  
He didn't stop the boy before him - Lestrange, it was - from continuing, and their classmate's voice took on an odd wobble as he tried to remain unaffected by the display before him. Tom's hand reached under his robe, deftly undoing the buttons on his trousers without looking away from Lestrange once. He said something just as his fingers wrapped around his half hard erection, and Harry gasped openly at the feel of those vibrations moving through him.  
  
He turned his head, batting his lashes at Tom teasingly as he reached up and stroked a finger along his jaw. And what a pretty jaw it was, all smooth at sharp and elegant, perfect just like his Tom.  
  
The older boy smirked down at him, eyes dark and dangerously soft, and Harry cupped his cheek in response and lifted up, trailing soft kisses up his neck and jawline, across his chin and nose and the apple of his cheeks and anywhere but Tom's mouth, all the while looking into dark eyes reverently.  
  
Tom's hand was around his waist now and he yanked Harry up, moving him to rest back to front in his lap, legs spread over the budding Dark Lord's own thighs. His trousers were undone, his cock a smooth red and out in the open for anyone to see - not that anyone did. They all knew that Tom was no longer listening as pulled down Harry's unbuttoned shirt and licked and bit his way up the smooth, exposed shoulder, but they would pretend nothing was amiss. It was yet another power play, and one Harry enjoyed dearly. None of them would dare stop them - after all, all the younger years were safe and in bed, end their elders knew their place. Their comfort did not come before their Lord's pleasure.  
  
And he basked in this - could see the awkward eyes deliberately aimed away, and the badly hidden glances of lust and fear and loved that his Tom was causing this. Loved that he had that _control_. And their lust and fear made sense, because Harry and Tom were nothing if not utterly beautiful, and it was well known that Harry belonged in his entirety to Tom.  
  
The Dark Lord did not take well to others coveting what he owned.  
  
Toms long fingers were now unbuttoning his robe and sliding clothing off his body, until Harry sat only in his plain black school robe, open at the front and hiked up to his waist. His shirt was loose enough to reveal his nipples, which dad perked up into stiff nubs in the cooler air. He lead his arms back to wrap around Tom's neck, luxuriating in the absolutely shameless display of his nude body, and turned his head to kiss Tom on the mouth for the first time.  
  
And oh, what a kiss it was.  
  
His lover licked deep into his mouth, every swipe of his tongue hard and purposeful as he tasted Harry, and the younger boy could only let him. Their tongues tangled and danced a filthy dance, and Harry knew there was spit running down his the side of his mouth but he didn't care. Tom was hard and firm against his back, his chest and arms perfectly muscled and strong as they held his waist and chin exactly where Tom wanted them.  
  
And then Tom was biting at his lips hard enough to make them puffy and swollen. He moved his mouth down Harry's neck in slow, hard bites that Harry knew would leave marks for days and he loved it, loved that he'd be able to show them off afterwards and make the Slytherins avert their eyes and his brother swell up in righteous anger. He loved that he had that power over them,  though they would not admit it even to themselves.  
  
Lestrange had stopped taking, his voice breaking into hesitant words until he trailed off. His pupils were blown wide in lust, and yet still he looked anywhere but at Harry and the fingers that trailed delicately up his bare thigh.  
  
He grinned wickedly and spread them wider, arching his back as he let out an exaggerated moan. Lestrange jumped, squeezing his eyes shut as if it was almost painful, and Tom laughed low into his ear.  
  
"My pretty little snake, look at you," he whispered, pushing his hips up slowly into Harry's bottom, and even through the cloth Harry could feel the thick shape of his straining erection pressing against his trousers.  
  
He laughed, so breathy it sounded more like a gasp, and pushed back. "Do you like showing me off like this, _my Lord_ ," he whispered back, but it was loud enough to be heard by those nearer to them. "Do you like me spread out before _everyone_ \- oh!"  
  
He broke off as Tom growled low in his chest, and with a whispered spell slipped a lubricated finger into his arsehole. The older boy pushed it in as deep as if would go, pressing it hard against the walls of his arse and Harry moaned. "Harder," he said. "More."  
  
"My pleasure." And with that, his Lord pushed another in, steadily pumping the two in and out at a regular pace. Harry sighed, relaxing his thighs and pushing his pelvis out. He rested his hands on his lover's arms, squeezing softly at the muscle there, and raised his eyes once more.  
  
Malfoy was talking now, though Harry had failed to notice when he'd started. His eyes were fixed firmly on a spot over Tom's shoulder as he spoke, but there were bright pink blotches on his cheeks, and his hands trembled. Harry laughed again, stretching out his body and pushing down on Tom's fingers as he relished the knowledge that even the most uptight of men couldn't remain unaffected by his display. Tom pushed his nose into the crook between his shoulder and neck, biting softly as he slipped a hand under one of Harry's legs and lifted it up.  
  
The boy gasped as the fingers in his arse disappeared and the distinct sound of a zipper being pushed down sounded through the room before Harry felt the blunt head of a cock at his entrance. He didn't move as Tom slid him down, letting his lover control the pace as he pushed into Harry's body in little thrusts, until - little by little - Harry was seated back on his lap and his cock. He stayed like that a while, letting Harry get used to the heavy weight of Tom inside him, letting him savour their intimacy and the knowledge that they were joined, the sensation of being deliciously stretched and of hearing all but one fragile voice fall silent.  
  
And Malfoy's voice was surprisingly high now, wavering even as he clenched his fingers in want. Harry lost interest in him, however, as he set eyes on Macnair. The man sat somewhere off to the side, a book open in front of his face but Harry could see the gaze fixed on him and his body, and the hand massaging his groin over cloth, and he sneered at the sight.  
  
Instead, he turned his head - never breaking eye contact with the arrogant eyesore as he kissed Tom's cheek over his shoulder. And Tom laughed, husky and low, and said, "I know, beloved," and then picked Harry up off his cock before slamming his back down, hard, before repeating.  
  
Harry cried out, loud in the now silent room as he was pulled repeatedly off Tom's cock, only to be impaled again and again. Tom was so deep inside him, touching such parts of him that he couldn't himself, despite having tried before. He was so strong he had still not tired of moving Harry up and down his cock, even as his muscles trembled.  
  
The younger boy started moving too, pushing himself up with his legs and back down and he moaned Tom's name desperately as the head of his cock nudged at his prostate. He clenched hard over the erection inside him several times, almost uncontrollable in his desire, and Tom laughed again.  
  
"So desperate for me, my sweet," he whispered. Harry laughed, though it sounded closer to a gasp, and pushed down again hard. Tom was so deep inside him, his erection so heavy, and he kept hitting Harry's prostate hard enough to bruise, hard enough to make Harry lose his mind.  
  
"You look so perfect like this," Tom was murmuring in his ear now, his fingers tight on his hips as he breathed in the scent of Harry's hair and his sweat and his sex, and loved the fact that he'd caused it.  
  
"You're mine," he gasped, and Harry could feel how his lover was losing control now too, the vaguest hint of an impending orgasm in his voice and the slightest change in the rhythm of his hips. Harry burned at the thought of Tom coming inside him, filling him up with all of Slytherin house watching.  
  
"So why are you letting him look?" Harry teased, and trailed a hand up his chest to flick at his own nipple. As he did, he moaned and pushed out his chest provocatively, and Tom growled at the display.  
  
He tensed in a way that Harry _knew_  meant danger, and almost giggled at the image of his eyes flashing such a beautiful red as his face contorted in a vicious snarl. A brief pang of lament went through him at being deprived of such an erotic sight, but then Tom was pointing his wand straight at Macnair, who had foolishly decided that Tom was unaware of his actions and slipped a hand inside his trousers.  
  
The boy barely had the chance to blink before he was howling in pain, clutching at his crotch as if his dick had been cut off. A few of the more fainthearted students looked at him in panic, but Tom's circle remained facing forward, their expressions fixed in place even as a few of them  couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Harry shivered in the aura of dark magic that rose suddenly in response, the tendrils of Tom's magic brushing over his skin and making his pleasure heighten.  
  
He teetered at the edge of his orgasm desperately, but then Tom laughed as if the pain of one of his little followers was truly _amusing_ , and Harry almost screamed with the need to just _come_.  
  
"Please," he moaned, and he knew his face was pink with the exertion. "Please, oh _please_  Tom!"  
  
And Tom grinned against the damp skin of his neck and said, "since you beg so prettily, my dear," and wrapped long, elegant fingers against his swollen erection.  
  
Harry came almost before Tom had even completed the first stroke, arching his back and orgasming so violently he felt he could almost pass out. His muscles clamped down on Tom's cock, and even before Harry had finished Tom flooded his arse with his hot come, pushing into Harry slowly until he'd been wrung dry.  
  
Harry panted as he came down from his high, opening his eyes to see that his stomach and the floor before him covered in his ejaculate. He blinked and his eyes landed on Malfoy, who sat right at the front. A particularly large glob had landed on his cheek, and the man looked stiff with both disgust and arousal.  
  
Harry started laughing, but was abruptly cut off by Tom turning his head and kissing him deeply. He forgot all thought of Malfoy or anyone else then, losing himself in the dizzying taste of Tom's mouth as their bodies calmed and cooled. They kissed for a while, eyes closed and mouths moving against one another's in a way that belied their affection. This was how Harry knew Tom loved him, _adored_  him, and how Tom knew that Harry was absolutely besotted in turn. Who needed words, when Tom's mouth was on his and his cock was so deep inside him it felt like it would leave an imprint forever?  
  
He smiled against Tom's lips, and then moved back with a loud smooch. Smoothly, he leant forward and, arching his back, pulled himself off Tom's cock slowly. The sound his movements made - the resounding _squelch_  of Tom's come inside him - was absolutely filthy, and Harry could feel the stir of Tom's cock as his lover's eyes fixed to the sight of his arse.  
  
He knew what it probably looked like - Tom had described it to him so often, and he had such a dirty mouth that there was really no detail spared. Harry didn't really care except for that it drove Tom mad with lust for him though, so as he stood he made sure his lover got a good view of the way his arsehole dripped with come, the way the rim was red and stretched from the shape of Tom's cock, and straightened slowly.  
  
He made a show of straightening his robes then, though there was really no point with no trousers and an unbuttoned shirt underneath. Looking back over his shoulder, he winked, and then sashayed his way to the stairs that led to the boys dorms.  
  
His lover would follow soon enough.


End file.
